Esta noche
by K. Van Hardy
Summary: Raphael le cuenta a Slash sobre su origen, después una petición imposible puede que de origen a un nuevo futuro juntos, o no.
1. ¿Y si?

**¡Hola!**

 **Bueno, este es un fic alusivo a Navidad, pero como es usual en mí, fui más allá y armé otro tipo de asunto.**

 **Anécdota chiquita: Este fic lo inicié la madrugada del seis de enero del año pasado, me faltaba la mañana de Navidad (2,440 palabras :U) pero como los Reyes estaban por llegar, no pude acabar y por ende, publicarlo esa mañana.**

 **Esperé todo el año y… ¡aquí está!**

 **¡Espero espero espero espero te guste mucho, y que si lo lees durante la cena porque no quieres hablar con tu familia o convivir :v te haga pasar un buen rato owo !**

 **Muchas gracias por tu lectura, y si es el caso, tu review o favorito *pequeña reverencia* es un honor para mí que mi trabajo te guste n.n**

 **¡Nos leemos en las notas finales!**

 **Pd. Aunque según yo no hay modo de revolverse, lo que:**

 **Está en letra vertical y entre comillas ("") es la narración de Raphael.**

 **Lo en letra vertical pero sin comillas es la plática actual.**

 **Lo en letra cursiva (inclinada) es el flash back que narra lo de la narración de Raphael :B**

 **Es como dos fics es uno xD**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Esta noche**

"Fue el día de nuestra primera Navidad.

Bueno, ya antes habíamos celebrado esa fecha y cenábamos algo especial, nos dormíamos tarde viendo películas y el día siguiente era de descanso. No entrenábamos, sólo vagábamos por la alcantarilla como si fueran vacaciones; pero ésa sería la primera Navidad que recibiríamos regalos.

Sensei dijo que por fin había logrado comunicarse con Santa a través de cartas que le dejaba en el tejado de alguna casa lejana y que él, al ver lo buenos niños que éramos, nos traería algo, aunque fuese pequeño."

— _¿De verdad hablaste con él Sensei? ¿Y cómo es? ¿Es tan gordo como en las películas?_

— _Te repito que no pude verlo Miguel Ángel, sólo contestó mi carta y eso fue lo que me respondió —dijo Splinter guardando de nuevo la carta en su sobre._

— _¡Sí! —gritaron tres pequeñas tortugas a coro mientras brincoteaban y gritaban de felicidad—. ¡Regalos, regalos!_

 _La vieja rata apretó los labios._

— _No se entusiasmen tanto chicos —dijo y los niños se detuvieron casi al instante—. Hay muchos niños en el mundo y Santa debe dejar regalos a cada uno de ellos, además él sólo es una persona, así que sólo deja un regalo._

— _Pero si vendrá, ¿cierto Sensei? —preguntó Donnie sujetando fuertemente la mano de Mikey, quién miró unos segundos a su hermano mayor y después miró a su padre, expectante por la respuesta._

— _Tú dijiste que era mágico Sensei, ¿no podrá el hacer algún milagro o así para que también alcancemos nosotros? —preguntó Leo retorciéndose los dedos con nerviosismo—. Somos buenos niños, tú lo has dicho muchas veces…_

 _Splinter guardó la carta en el cintillo de su hakama y se hincó para abrazar a sus pequeños hijos._

— _Y lo son, pero tienen que entender que son muchos niños y sólo unas pocas horas, además yo no he dicho que no vendrá —dijo y las sonrisas de los pequeños volvieron a iluminarse—. Sólo que les traerá únicamente un juguete, pero el vendrá._

— _¡Sí! —gritaron de nuevo las tortuguitas y salieron de los brazos de su padre hacia sus habitaciones—. ¡Tenemos que hacer nuestra carta! ¡Y un dibujo para Santa, y algo de comer, y…!_

"Pero yo no me moví. No le pregunté nada a Sensei, ni me acerqué para que me abrazara junto a mis hermanos. Tampoco corrí a mi habitación, sólo me quedé allí escuchando toda la conversación, pensando que de todos yo sería el único en no recibir nada.

No eran pocas las veces que Sensei me regañaba por enojarme con Mikey o contestarle mal a Leo, o hasta por interrumpir a Donnie mientras hacia sus cosas científicas; así que me pareció muy obvio que yo era malo y nada llegaría para mí _."_

— _¿Raphael? —llamó Splinter al ver que sus hijos ya habían regresado de sus habitaciones y ahora se tendían sobre la sala para dibujar, pero no así el segundo más joven—. ¿Tú no irás con tus hermanitos a jugar?_

 _La joven tortuga miró detenidamente a su padre y tras hacer un pequeño puchero le esquivó la mirada._

— _¿Estoy castigado recuerdas? no tengo permiso de jugar —respondió fastidiado mientras jugueteaba su pie en el piso._

 _Esta vez fue Splinter quien le rehuyó la mirada y se acercó lentamente a él._

— _Es que tienes que entender Raphael, eso que tú haces… —empezó a decirle en tono tranquilo y hasta cariñoso, pero el pequeño inmediatamente lo miró con miedo y tristeza y Splinter tuvo que detener su andar. Suspiró—. Raphael, no está bien que te salgas a pasear sin permiso, puedes perderte._

— _¡No salí a pasear! —rebatió la tortuguita alzando la voz—. ¡Estaba enojado y quería calmarme! —notó que estaba gritando y bajando la mirada apretó los puños—. Perdón por gritarte, con permiso —dijo y se fue a su habitación._

"Recuerdo que entré a mi cuarto y me tiré en la cama, escondiendo mi cabeza bajo la almohada. Pensé que no tenía caso emocionarme con la idea de ese viejo rojo y mágico que si todas las películas que había visto no me mentían, me traería un trozo de carbón o una piedra con lodo y me usaría como ejemplo de lo que no se debe ser. Los niños buenos se reirían de mí y Santa se iría volando en su trineo mientras reía también, agitando la panza mientras su barba se movía de arriba abajo.

También recuerdo que me dieron ganas de llorar porque yo no quería ser malo. El regalo prometido no me importaba tanto, sino el de verdad volverme malo. Ser el villano de la gente buena y acabar en algún calabozo o cárcel, viviendo para siempre castigado por mis malos actos. De nunca poder controlar mi furia y que esta acabara conmigo como ya me había advertido muchas veces Sensei. Pero yo no podía controlarla… e incluso ahora hay veces en que siento que no puedo.

Pero eso tú ya lo sabes, y no sólo porque te lo haya confesado en alguna de esas meditaciones interminables.

Después tocaron la puerta."

— _¿Raphael, puedo pasar hijo?_

 _El joven ninja apretó la almohada entre sus manos y se mordió el labio._

— _Como quieras._

 _Splinter abrió lentamente la puerta y lo vio tendido entre las sábanas de su cama. Cruzó la habitación perfectamente bien ordenada y se sentó a su lado._

— _Deberías ir a jugar hijo, hoy llega Santa Claus y no querrás que te encuentre despierto cuando llegue esta noche._

— _Me quedaré en mi habitación y pensará que estoy dormido —respondió con voz apática y algo apagada por estar su cara cubierta con la almohada—. ¿Además eso que tiene que ver con que vaya a jugar Sensei?_

— _Que no estarás cansado y en la noche no tendrás sueño, no estarás dormido y él no podrá dejar sus regalos._

 _Raphael apretó aún más la almohada contra su cabeza._

— _¿Así que quieres que me vaya a dormir para que les deje su regalo a mis hermanos? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio._

— _Y a ti también Raphael —respondió acariciado tiernamente su plastrón—. Él también tiene uno para ti._

 _El joven ninja quitó la almohada de su rostro y lo miró. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los marrones de su padre y aunque quiso decirle su sentir, no pudo. Sintió que su voz desaparecía de su garganta y sus pensamientos eran vaciados de su mente. No había nada qué pensar, qué decir, qué confesarle. Se obligó a mover los labios pero su voz siguió negándose a aparecer. Estaba mudo, incapaz de liberarse de sus miedos._

— _Raphael, ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo? soy tu padre y no estoy enojado, vamos —animó con una palmadita en su brazo al notar su mirada triste y temerosa de nuevo—. Dime qué te pasa._

" _No puedo" respondió en silencio mientras le miraba fijamente. Parpadeó un par de veces y dejó que su mirada viajara nerviosa por la habitación para darse valor e intentarlo otra vez, pero sólo su respiración agitada salió de sus labios. "No, no puedo" repitió bajando de la cama y saliendo rápidamente de su habitación "adiós Sensei"._

 _Splinter escuchó la puerta cerrarse con fuerza y acarició con lentitud su ya larga barba. ¿Qué hacer con su pequeño hijo? Tanta furia, tanto enojo en su joven alma y sólo tenía seis años. Recordó a sus hijos que pintaban alegremente en la sala. Ellos no eran ni por asomo así. Claro que tenían su carácter pero nada tan impetuoso como Raphael. Además esa mirada… sus ojos verdes siempre lo miraban con miedo, expectantes a que un nuevo regaño llegara; incluso el día de la mutación su mirada hacía él fue así: enojada y desafiante, pero ocultando su miedo a que en cualquier momento le hiciera daño._

 _Suspiró y se dirigió con lentitud al dojo. Mientras entraba revisó que ninguno de sus hijos le siguiera y atrancó la puerta por dentro. Entró a su habitación e hizo lo mismo, después quitó la sábana que cubría una bolsa negra y la abrió, extendiendo su contenido en pequeños montoncitos._

 _Dos carritos y un cómic para Leonardo, un soldado y dos carritos para Miguel Ángel, un helicóptero a control remoto para Donatello y dos cómics para Raphael._

 _Suspiró sintiendo que a pesar de que había estado buscando por semanas y todo estaba prácticamente nuevo, aún seguía siendo muy poco para sus hijos. Que sus muchachos recibieran tan poco para Navidad le dolía profundamente en el alma, que ellos que se portaban tan bien y eran tan buenos recibieran mucho menos que niños egoístas y malcriados no le parecía justo; sin embargo, estaba plenamente consciente de que esa era su situación y que probablemente nunca cambiaría, así que guardó todo de nuevo en la bolsa, la cubrió y salió del dojo._

— _Voy a salir un momento chicos, pórtense bien._

— _Sí Sensei —respondió animosamente Mikey—. Pero yo no te prometo nada —añadió riendo—. ¿A dónde vas?_

— _Por unas cosas para la cena, quédense aquí, esta noche hay muchos humanos por todas partes y no quiero que los encuentren._

— _Hai Sensei —respondieron al unísono, y allí fue donde Splinter notó la cuarta voz._

— _¿Has decidido venir a jugar Raphael?_

— _Sí, sólo un rato —respondió el niño ya un poco más animado—. Pero no me gusta esa caricatura, así que estoy leyendo —dijo alzando un poco su cómic._

— _Pero ya te dije que a mí tampoco me gusta, vamos a jugar tu y yo ¿sí Rapha? —preguntó Donnie bajando las navecitas que había hecho con latas de refresco—. ¿Puede Sensei?_

 _Los cuatro niños lo miraron atentamente y Splinter se lo pensó un momento. Aunque iba en contra de su severidad con los castigos, ya antes le había dicho a Raphael que jugara y ahora no se lo podía negar, pero sobre todo, porque le convenía dejarlos jugando para que no pensaran en ir a buscarlo._

— _Sí Donatello._

— _Entonces juguemos los cuatro, así será más divertido —dijo Leo apagando el televisor—. Además estoy seguro de que volverán a pasar ese capítulo._

— _Seguro que sí Leonardo —dijo acariciándole la cabeza—. No tardo, pórtense bien._

— _Hai Sensei —respondió el de azul._

— _Adiós hijos míos._

"Creo que salí a jugar por huir de Splinter y así no tener que explicarle nada, pero también tenía ganas de jugar así que la verdad no me costó mucho animarme y ponerme a tono con la loca historia que propuso Mikey para el juego.

La verdad estaba divirtiéndome mucho, era la primera vez en la semana que podía jugar y que mi nave fuera del bando de los buenos fue refrescante, ya que yo usualmente hacía al malo porque según Leo mis diálogos eran "muy geniales" y así la historia se ponía muy interesante. Pero creo que ese cambio fue muy notorio pues el juego pronto se puso aburrido y nos pusimos a hacer otra cosa."

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esferas.

— _Aprieta más la bola de papel Mikey, ¡ah! ten más cuidado Miguel, me salpicaste la pierna._

— _Lo siento Donnie —dijo el menor sacando la lengua._

— _Yo me preocuparía más por el piso, está quedando lleno de pintura y brillitos —señaló Leo mientras observaba el batidillo del suelo._

— _Sólo un poco Leo, si limpiamos bien Sensei no tiene por qué enojarse._

— _Eso espero…_

— _Nah, ¿Qué tanto puede hacernos? —preguntó Rapha con un puñetazo amistoso al hombro de su hermano—. Diremos que fue Mikey y no nos dirá nada._

— _¡Oye, yo oí eso! —gritó el pequeño ninja inflando las mejillas._

— _Lo sé —respondió el otro aplastándole las mejillas y echándose a correr—. ¡A que no me alcanzas!_

— _¡A que sí! —gritó el otro persiguiéndolo y los dos mayores observaron la escena divertidos mientras continuaban pintando sus esferas._

— _Veo que se divierten mucho —dijo una firme pero amable voz y los cuatro chiquillos voltearon hacia ella al reconocerla de inmediato._

— _¡Sensei! —gritó Mikey parando de correr y agachándose para tomar una de sus esferas—. ¡Mira lo que hice, mira lo que hice!, ¿es bonita no?_

— _Vaya que sí Miguel Ángel —respondió mirando las diversas líneas perpendiculares y las estrellitas doradas que la decoraban—. ¿La hiciste tú sólo?_

— _Sí, yo la pinté solito —añadió muy orgulloso._

— _Es muy linda hijo._

— _¡Mira las mías Sensei! —gritó Leo tomando la que acababa de pintar y yendo con su padre._

— _¡Y las mías! —gritó Donnie tomando las suyas._

— _¡También las mías Sensei! —dijo Raphael y pronto Splinter se vio rodeado de decenas de esferas de papel._

 _Doradas, verdes, rosas, amarillas, con líneas, pinos verdes, regalos rectangulares, muñecos de nieve, gelatinas con forma de animalitos, con brillitos multicolores y hasta con grandes edificios de bufanda roja; todas las esferas hechas por sus hijos eran muy hermosas, y algo irregulares en la forma._

— _¿Son bonitas no?_

— _Mucho, pero yo también les tengo una sorpresa —añadió la vieja rata sacando una caja de detrás de su espalda—. Esferas blancas._

— _¡Wow… esferas de verdad! —dijo Donnie admirando el delgado cristal—. Son muy lindas Sensei._

— _No más que las que ustedes han hecho hijos, así que para que éstas no se sientan mal, ¿qué les parece si las decoran igual de bonito que las otras?_

— _¡Sí! —gritaron los chicos y pusieron manos a la obra._

Sin embargo esas fueron especiales, en ellas pintamos la cara de cada uno de nosotros y así las esferas nos representaban como familia. Splinter hizo la de él, Tang Sheng y Miwa; cada uno de nosotros hizo la propia, sobró una, y quedaron bastante bonitas.

Pero lo malo vino cuando empezamos a colgarlas.

— _Mikey, ya tienes media hora tratando de colgar tu esfera, déjame colgar la mía ya._

— _No, aún no encuentro el lugar perfecto así que no puedes, tendrás que esperar._

— _¡Mikey!_

— _Raphael —llamó severamente Splinter a su hijo—. Debes esperar a que tu hermano termine, las esferas son muy frágiles y pueden romperse con facilidad. —Vio cómo el menor reía del mohín de enojo de Raphael y añadió—: Y tu hermano no tiene media hora allí, ya demoró es cierto, pero ya está por acabar, ¿cierto Miguel Ángel?_

— _Cierto Sensei —respondió el niño con una sonrisa—. ¡Ah! aquí estará perfecta, sólo debo mover estas un poco…_

 _Raphael miró de reojo cómo su hermano quitaba dos de las esferas que él había hecho y las sujetaba sin cuidado alguno en su mano, haciendo así que los brillitos en las bolas de nieve se cayeran y la pintura se estropeara._

— _¡Estás rompiendo mis esferas! ¡Suéltalas ya! —gritó tratando de arrebatarle las otras a su hermano—. ¡Mikey! —gritó de nuevo pero al tratar de quitárselas provocó que el menor trastabillara del banquito al que se había subido y cayera de él, tirando su esfera en el proceso._

 _Ambos niños miraron la esfera hecha pedazos en el piso y Mikey inmediatamente empezó a llorar._

— _¡La rompiste, rompiste mi esfera! —gritó entre sollozos el pequeño mientras tomaba los trozos verdes y naranjas entre sus manos—. ¡Eres malo Raphael, no te quiero!_

— _Pero Mikey yo…_

— _¡No quiero tus lo siento! —gritó de nuevo el pequeño soltando los trozos de cristal y tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo—. ¡Me rompiste! ¡Eres malo Raphael, malo, el peor de todos!_

 _Profundamente triste por las duras palabras de su hermano, Raphael bajó la mirada y notó que en el piso también yacía su esfera, rota en tantos o más trozos que la de Mikey. Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento la había soltado pero de una cosa estaba seguro: allí, en esos cristales rojos y verdes estaba él, destruido por su ira como muchas veces le había advertido Splinter._

 _Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y pisó con fuerza su esfera._

— _¡Sí, el peor de todos, ¿ves?! —gritó señalando el polvillo multicolor en el piso—. Tan malo que acabé conmigo mismo._

"Me eché a correr a mi habitación y lloré. Lloré y lloré hasta que tuve que quitarme la bandana de tan húmeda que estaba. Me sentía terrible pues mi ira había roto a Mikey, y a mí también. Mi hermano que siempre me invitaba a jugar después de los castigos había dicho que yo era malo, así que debía ser verdad. Yo era malo, y el peor de todos.

Después escuché pasos cerca de mi puerta y corrí a esconderme en la esquina detrás de ella."

— _Raphael —llamó la firme voz de Splinter y el aludido aventó un bolígrafo a su cabeza._

— _¡Vete! —gritó lanzándole ahora un carrito—. ¡Vete, vete ya!_

 _Splinter miró a su hijo correr a la esquina contigua de su cama y desde allí lanzar su almohada. La atrapó con facilidad y observó que la habitación antes pulcra y bien ordenada ahora estaba hecha un caos, justo como si un huracán y un tornado hubieran tenido una pelea allí dentro._

— _Raphael, deseo hablar contigo._

— _¡Pero yo no!, ¡vete con tus hijos buenos y déjame aquí! —gritó el niño mirándolo con furia—. Vete y déjame Sensei…_

 _Splinter bajó lentamente la almohada y tras cerrar la puerta, comenzó a avanzar hacia la tortuguita cuidando no pisar nada._

— _¡No te acerques! —gritó y el roedor se detuvo de inmediato—. No quiero hablar, no… —Miró su habitación buscando algo más que lanzar y nuevas lágrimas cayeron gruesas y tibias por sus mejillas—. ¡Ni siquiera sé en qué momento se puso así! —confesó cubriendo con ambas manos sus sollozos—. ¡Sólo vete Sensei! mi ira es peligrosa y puede herirte así como hirió a Mikey —gimoteó un poco más y se talló los ojos con fuerza—. Así que vete antes de que "Raphael el malo" te mate._

 _Splinter sintió la furia fría de las palabras de su hijo calar en lo más hondo de su alma y se hincó frente a él, haciendo caso omiso a sus puños en alto._

— _No eres malo —Tomó sus puñitos entre sus manos y los acarició suavemente—, sólo eres un niño demasiado enojado, con muchos sentimientos guardados y problemas para expresarte. —Bajó por completo sus manos y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Eres bueno hijo mío, aunque a veces tu furia te gane._

"Sentí que me había hecho de gelatina. Splinter me abrazó y yo me puse a llorar otra vez, sólo que se sintió mucho menos feo que la vez anterior. Lo abracé y lloré tratando de que en cada ruidito tonto que hacía entendiera cómo me sentía, porque la verdad me sentía incapaz de decírselo frente a frente. Oculté el rostro tan fuerte en su yukata que pronto sentí su suave pelo tocar mis mejillas y por alguna razón eso me hizo llorar más, quizá porque esa fue la primera vez que me sentí muy cerca de él, la primera vez que sentí que me quería en serio y no sólo me soportaba porque vivíamos juntos.

Quise decirle muchas cosas, entre esas que le agradecía que hubiera venido a abrazarme y no a regañarme como usualmente pasaba cuando venía a mi habitación, pero tampoco pude. Cada que abría la boca para decirle algo el llanto me ganaba y todo volvía a empezar otra vez, aun así cuando por fin logré calmarme él seguía allí conmigo, acariciándome la cabeza como si aparte de mí nada en el mundo necesitara su atención. Como si en ese instante yo fuera lo que más quería en el mundo.

Y aunque no hubiera tenido problemas para quedarme así por mucho más tiempo, me levanté de su regazo en cuanto sentí que ya no se me rompería la voz. Mi orgullo ya no aguantaba otra vergüenza así.

Mentira, fue porque necesitaba hacer algo."

— _¿Sensei?_

— _¿Sí, hijo mío?_

— _Tengo que ir con Mikey —dijo el joven ninja empezando a bajar de la cama pero una firme mano en su pecho lo detuvo y miró a su padre, confundido—. ¿Sensei?_

— _No me malentiendas hijo, estoy de acuerdo en que vayas con Miguel Ángel, pero mi pregunta es: ¿Tienes o quieres ir?_

 _La tortuguita bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio._

— _Tengo que ir porque lo que hice no estuvo bien —respondió tras unos instantes de meditación—. Y quiero hacerlo porque quiero pedirle una disculpa a Mikey._

 _La mano en su pecho desapareció y a cambio recibió una sonrisa._

— _Bien, entonces ve._

 _Raphael buscó rápidamente su bandana y la frotó un par de veces contra las sábanas para secarla un poco, se la volvió a poner y le dio una pequeña reverencia a su padre antes de abrir la puerta._

— _Adiós Sensei —Dio un paso afuera y chocó contra otra pequeña tortuga, alzó a mirada y detrás de ella había dos más—. ¿Mikey? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

— _¿Yo?, emmm, ah… —balbuceo nervioso con las manos en la espalda—. Raphie, yo venía a pedirte perdón, no estuvo bien que quitara tus esferas sin tu permiso, ni que me tardara tanto para colgar las mías sólo para molestarte —Leo y Donnie le palmearon con cariño el caparazón y envalentonado por este gesto, el pequeño de naranja extendió las manos hacia su hermano—. Volví a pintarlas —dijo enseñándole sus esferas antes arruinadas—. Espero que hayan quedado igual a como tú las pintaste._

 _Raphael miró detenidamente las esferas en las manchadas manos de su hermano y contempló con especial detenimiento las nuevas líneas de colores que ahora adornaban el arbolito, así como el gran oso de peluche café que llenaba el espacio donde el papel había perdido toda su pintura. Alzó la mirada a su hermanito y lo abrazó fuertemente, acomodando su mentón en el hueco de su cuello._

— _Gracias Mikey, quedaron muy bonitas, mucho más de a como yo las hice —Sintió nuevas ganas de llorar ante tan dulce gesto pero las aguantó, no iba a humillarse así frente a sus hermanos—. Y yo también lo siento mucho, no debí gritarte así ni mucho menos empujarte —Acarició lentamente su caparazón y tras apretarlo un poco más fuerte contra sí, abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada—. También lamento mucho haberte roto Mikey, yo no quería romperte, en serio._

 _Mikey sonrió levemente y se paró de puntillas para alcanzar el oído de su hermano mayor._

— _Lo sé —susurró pegando su mejilla contra la suya, justo como en su "otra vida" lo habían hecho—. Yo lamento haberte hecho llorar —se separó un poco de su hermano mayor y le palmeó las mejillas de modo que hicieron un curioso ruido, después le empujó suavemente—. ¡A que no me ganas en llegar a la cocina!_

 _Parpadeando sorprendido, Raph miró las cortas tiras de la bandana de su hermano desaparecer por el pasillo junto con el sonido de su risa y sin poder contener la propia, corrió para atraparlo mientras sostenía cuidadosamente las esferas recién recibidas en ambas manos._

"Volví a correr pero esta vez no lloré, no. Lo que hice fue sentarme en el piso junto a Mikey y proponerle hacer nuevamente nuestras esferas, él aceptó e hicimos nuevas bolas de papel. Esta vez Sensei nos ayudó y quedaron igual de redondas que las de cristal, y las decoramos con el polvillo que había quedado de nuestras esferas originales. Honestamente, me gustaron más así.

Mikey dejó que yo me subiera primero al banquito para colgar mis esferas a pesar de que yo quería que él lo hiciera primero, pero cuando vi que sólo lo hizo para poner la suya junto a la mía no pude evitar apenarme, así que le di un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro y él me abrazó como respuesta.

Es un tonto, pero lo quiero."

—Lo sé, pero aun así no entiendo su relación. Por eso… sólo lo dejé colgado, lo siento Raph.

—…Sabes cuál es mi respuesta a eso.

—Sí, por eso sólo te explico y me disculpo, por ti, no por él. También sé que precisamente por eso tu respuesta, así como mi disculpa, nunca van a cambiar.

—Estamos en tablas.

— _Muy bien pequeños, ya es hora de dormir, anden —indicó Splinter con una palmada—. O llegará Santa Claus y los encontrará despiertos._

— _¡Hai Sensei! —gritaron las cuatro tortuguitas y corrieron emocionadas a sus habitaciones—. Raphael —llamó y el niño de rojo se detuvo._

— _¿Sí Sensei? —preguntó algo nervioso, pues realmente no sabía que deseaba su padre, sin embargo, completamente opuesto al regaño o sermón que esperaba por lo ocurrido en la tarde, lo único que recibió fue una suave caricia en la mejilla._

— _Buenas noches hijo._

 _Raphael sonrió emocionado y aceptó el gesto cerrando los ojos._

— _Gracias Sensei, tú también duerme bien —contestó y corrió a su habitación._

 _Splinter sonrió, feliz y enternecido de haber podido ver la mirada tranquila de su hijo una vez más, pues sólo esa donde sus ojos lucían muy rasgados por la manera tan fuerte en que fruncía el ceño se había visto por mucho tiempo._

"Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y allí recordé el desastre que había ocurrido hacía un par de horas y sin que yo supiera de qué manera había pasado. Aun así no deje que el mal recuerdo arruinara lo mucho que me había divertido ni la caricia de Sensei y me fui a dormir, esperando que Santa Claus comprendiera que si Mikey me había perdonado, era porque yo no era tan malo, o al menos no lo suficiente como para no recibir un regalo.

Al día siguiente me despertaron los gritos de mis hermanos y también, fueron los que me recordaron qué día era. A pesar de lo reconfortante de mi último pensamiento de la noche tenía miedo de ir a la sala, pero mi anhelo y curiosidad de saber si al final sí había merecido un regalo fue más y a paso lento fui hacia allá todavía reacomodándome la bandana.

Di vuelta al pasillo con los ojos cerrados y sus voces animadas se escuchaban más fuerte.

Leo y Mikey jugaban a una persecución policiaca con unos carritos sumamente ruidosos al doblar las esquinas.

Donnie los perseguía con el "Donniecóptero" mientras el piloto les amenazaba al disparar.

¿Pero y yo?

Yo tenía dos cómics, y bajo ellos, una pequeña cajita de cartón.

Tan lento como había abierto los ojos me hinqué frente a ella y la abrí con una y mil posibilidades cruzando mi mente. Pero contrario al carbón, piedra con lodo o nota de "Pórtate mejor y el próximo año será" estaba una tortuga.

Estabas tú."

— _Woow, ¿qué es eso?_

— _¿A esa tortuguita no le tocó mutágeno Sensei?_

— _¿Santa Claus le trajo un bebé? ¿Raph ahora es papá como tú?_

— _No chicos, Santa le trajo a su hermano una mascota, pero dejémoslos solos un momento, mientras ustedes sigan jugando._

 _Los tres ninjas regresaron a su juego volteando a ver ocasionalmente a Raphael y la "tortuga sin mutágeno" en sus manos, mientras el de rojo sólo podía verla detenidamente._

"Eras pequeño, cabías perfectamente en la palma de mi mano e incluso sobraba un poco de espacio en los bordes, de modo que si doblaba los dedos podía cubrir parte de tu caparazón.

Lo sé porque lo hice y tú te asustaste, yo también, pero sólo tú metiste la cabeza en tu caparazón."

— _Lo siento. Sal, no voy a hacerte nada._

"Esperé un poco y finalmente saliste, sonreí. Te puse boca arriba y recorrí tu plastrón cuan largo era con mi índice."

— _Así que… así es como se ve una tortuga normal._

"Te volví a poner boca abajo y te puse con cuidado en el piso, y aunque intencionalmente te puse de espaldas a mí para que caminaras a donde quisieras, pronto diste media vuelta y te quedaste frente a mí.

Me miraste.

Me quedé sin aliento.

Gruñiste, me recosté frente a ti.

Empecé a hablar.

Tú y yo comenzó."

— _¿Sabes? Hoy es Navidad, la primera en que Santa nos traería regalos y al parecer tú eres el mío. —La pequeña tortuga volvió a gruñir y Raphael sonrió al sentir en ello una contestación—. Aunque la verdad pensé que no recibiría nada hoy. —Recostó la barbilla en sus antebrazos y le esquivó momentáneamente la mirada—. Es que toda la semana estuve castigado porque me enojé mucho y salí varias veces sin permiso de la alcantarilla. ¡Pero es que necesitaba tranquilizarme! Si me quedo aquí los demás podrían hablarme y yo responderles gritando, o quizá con un empujón y eso me traería más enojo y problemas, por eso me salí. No quería… —Con lentitud el niño aventuró su dedo a la cabeza de la tortuga y empezó a acariciarla—, no quería lastimarlos, además si no salgo a tranquilizarme luego me duele el estómago y me siento peor, aparte de que tengo que pedir disculpas de algo que, pues… no puedo controlar._

"Te tomé con cuidado por los bordes y rodé sobre mi caparazón, luego te acomodé sobre mi pecho y, claro, adivinaste, seguí hablando mientras te acariciaba como si fueras un gato."

—Soy una tortuga Raphael.

—Lo sé, pero esa es la única manera en que lo puedo describir. Bueno, ¿por qué debo explicar cómo te acariciaba? Tú eres quien mejor lo sabe.

Slash negó un par de veces con la cabeza. Su mente respondió "cállate y continúa" pero no lo pronunció. Ese diálogo no era suyo, era de Raphael cuando estaba apenado, sólo que tantos años de escucharlo hablar lo traicionaban y hacían que sus respuestas se oyeran en la aparente privacidad de su mente. Además, nunca podría decirle a Raphael que se callara, nunca; y claro que era quien mejor sabía cómo le acariciaba. Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Continúa.

— _Es que es raro. Me enojo y mi mirada se nubla, así como cuando al despertar tus ojos aún no funcionan bien y debes tallarlos un poco. Me tiemblan las manos y siento calor en el estómago que me hace respirar muy rápido y gritar todo, empujar todo, golpear todo…, por ejemplo la semana pasada…_

 _Desde su lugar en el sillón, Splinter observó reconfortado la escena que se llevaba a escasos metros de él. Su tercer hijo, el segundo más bajito y con el que apenas ayer había logrado conectar un poco más profundamente, estaba sincerándose, sacando poco a poco todo eso que agobiaba su interior a la tortuguita que había hallado en su búsqueda de más suministros y quizá algo especial para Navidad._

 _Por un momento pensó en ir y tratar de unirse a la plática, obtener un poco de la preciada información que la recién llegada estaba obteniendo con tal sólo mirar atentamente a su hijo y así lograr entenderlo mejor la próxima vez, pero no lo hizo._

 _La información era de la tortuga, no suya; la confianza se estaba depositando en ella, no en él._

 _Su hijo podía hablar con ella, no con su padre._

 _Derrotado más no pesaroso pues esa había sido su motivación para darle a él la tortuga, sonrió mientras lo observaba cargar con ella por toda la alcantarilla para mostrarle su nuevo hogar, platicarle lo difícil que había sido desenredar las luces de Navidad y que las esferas blancas de papel que había hecho con Mikey eran las mejores._

— _Sensei dice que nos representan como familia, que así nos recordamos que a pesar de a veces estar dispersos en nuestros propios asuntos e intereses formamos parte del mismo árbol y siempre estaremos juntos, y que si nos perdemos, siempre podemos seguir las ramas. O algo así, la explicación fue muy larga y creo me perdí por la mitad —explicó Raphael dejando a la tortuga entretenerse cuanto quisiera en el parpadear de las lucecitas. De pronto las esferas blancas cobraron otro sentido en su mente y volvió a mirar a la tortuguita, dudo un poco pero finalmente fue con su padre—. ¿Sensei?_

— _Oh, hola Raphael, dime, ¿te ha gustado tu regalo de Navidad?_

— _Sí Sensei, mucho. Spike y yo somos buenos amigos y ya le dije que mientras hago una para él, hoy puede dormir conmigo en mi cama —respondió meciendo alegremente a la tortuga mientras alternaba su sonrisa en Splinter y Spike—. Pero yo quería preguntarte algo._

 _Splinter parpadeó contrariado durante un instante._

— _Si te refieres a qué come, hay lechuga en la parte de abajo del refrigerador, no necesitas compartir tus gusanos y algas, además de que él no come carne._

— _Ahhh, ¿ves Spike? te dije que eras niño —señaló a la tortuguita acariciándole por debajo de la barbilla—. Pero no era eso lo que quería preguntarte Sensei, bueno, sí quería saber qué come pero es otra cosa la que quiero saber._

— _Dime._

— _¿Podemos…, puedo ocupar la esfera que sobró para Spike? él ahora es parte de la familia, y lo que dijiste de las esferas que nos representaban y eso… ¿Puedo?_

"Sensei me miró un instante y después sonrió. Se levantó y estiró la mano pidiendo la mía, lo sujeté y fuimos con mis hermanos."

— _Raphael ha decidido que su tortuga mascota no será sólo eso, sino su amigo, parte de la familia, y desea hacer la esfera correspondiente para el árbol. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?_

 _Las tres tortugas voltearon a verse unos a otros, y tras un rápido consenso, fue Leonardo quien respondió por todos dejando caer con simpleza los hombros._

— _Sí, está bien, ¿igual sobró una esfera no? —Mikey le asintió a Leo y agregó—: Hazla pronto Raph, para que los dos puedan venir a jugar de una vez._

"Aún hoy no puedo describirlo, pero fue cómo si aprobaran la relación no-mascota que tendría contigo. Como si fueran a tomar con normalidad que fuera a pasar todo el día hablando contigo, jugando contigo, estando contigo. Que a pesar de ser de la familia tú serías sólo mío, mi responsabilidad y amigo. Sólo…., sólo mío. En todos los sentidos…"

—Lo sé —respondió Slash enfocando su mirada en el cielo y permitiendo que por primera vez en toda la noche, su mano acariciara la cabeza de Raphael quien desde el inicio de su relato estaba sentado junto a él—. No es algo que necesites explicar.

En respuesta, Raphael cerró los ojos y se acurrucó discretamente bajo la mano de Slash, intensamente feliz de aquel contacto que secretamente anhelaba tanto volver a tener.

"Saqué la última esfera de la caja y comencé a pintar. Primero hice tu contorno, luego tus ojos, después puse el color y al final, dejé que mancharas una de tus patas en la pintura que quisieras y con ella decoraras la parte a un costado de tu rostro, escogiste negro. Te limpié y colgué tu esfera junto a la mía, te di de comer y fuimos a jugar.

Y esa es toda la historia de cómo llegaste conmigo."

Slash sonrió discretamente y palmeó un par de veces el caparazón de Raph.

La lucidez en los detalles, el cariño teñido en su voz, la simple forma en que había narrado todo… ¿con tanto amor recordaba Raphael ese día?

El honestamente no lo recordaba, pero deseaba hacerlo y por eso le pidió se la contara esta noche, curiosamente, una noche antes de Navidad. La justa fecha de su "cumpleaños" muchos inviernos atrás.

Y ahora que la sabía… ¿qué haría con ella, con tan dulce relato?

—Slash —La voz de Raphael rompió su ensimismamiento y volteó a verlo, notando que el muchacho le miraba fijamente y entre sus inquietos dedos un pequeño envoltorio de tela blanca se jugueteaba—. Quédate conmigo, regresa, por favor… —Desató el nudo de la tela y su esfera blanca, aquella donde su origen eclipsaba se reveló ante él—. Aún la conservo, e iba a ponerla hoy en el árbol pero siempre la pongo contigo. Este sería el primer año que no estarás y…, por favor Slash.

Él le miró tristemente, giró a medias para encararle y con la diestra acarició las tiras de su bandana, alternando el escrutinio de su mirada en su rostro sombreado de esperanza y deseo y la esfera blanca en sus manos.

Raphael, su Raphael le pedía una vez más que regresara, que estuvieran juntos, que todo volviese a ser como antes.

Si volvía, si regresaba a compartir la vida con el niño que había sido su mundo hasta ese crucial día de su mutación… ¿todo podría volver a ser como antes?

Sus pláticas, la convivencia, su confidencialidad… ¿la confianza de siempre existiría ahora que podía hablar y había pasado lo que pasó?

¿Su pelea en aquel tejado podría quedarse atrás?

—No Raphael —respondió y justo como la otra vez su mirada se entristeció de inmediato—. Yo… yo ya no pertenezco allá, tus hermanos y yo no podemos estar juntos, las cosas no son así. —Vio como tragaba duro y supo que lo que le decía le estaba doliendo en lo más hondo, aun así continuó—. Así como Spike y yo, hay una separación entre tú y yo y tú y tus hermanos que simplemente no puede coexistir, entiende… —El borde roto de su uña rasgó la tela de su bandana y su respiración se detuvo porque de alguna manera, así sintió que estaba haciendo con sus sentimientos: rasgándolos y e hiriéndolos con el que él creía era un suave roce, una tierna caricia.

Lo soltó de inmediato.

Pero es que no se podía volver… ¿cierto?

—Está bien —dijo con su voz de "buenas noches Spike" y una pequeña sonrisa, se mojó los labios y tras una larga pausa en la que parecía no saber qué decir volvió a hablar mientras lo miraba inquieto—. Es decir, está bien, no volveré a molestarte con eso, yo… no es tu culpa que ya no quieras estar conmigo —rió un poco y su sonrisa creció más, dándole el aspecto del mismo pequeño de seis o quizá ocho años que le leía comics hasta que se quedaba dormido.

"— _¿Estás aburrido Spike? —preguntó al ver que miraba con hastío la pared—. Umm bueno, sé que no sabes leer pero puedes ver los dibujos mientras yo te leo ¿te parece bien esa idea? Sólo pon mucha atención, es que aún hay algunas palabras que me cuestan trabajo y me tardo en leerlas, pero no te preocupes, aprenderé pronto y podré leerle todo lo que tú quieras."_

No podían volver. La distancia entre los dos era algo que estaba decidido y no había vuelta atrás…

" _Te quiero mucho Spike"_

…no cuando durante meses no se habían necesitado y esta era la primera vez que volvían a hablarse, a compartir una noche de plática hasta el amanecer.

— _¡Spike, no!_

Pero entonces, ¿por qué pedir verse de nuevo, por qué acceder?

"— _Tú sabes, siempre hay espacio en el equipo para alguien más._

— _Necesito ir por mi propio camino Raphael, me irá…mejor solo."_

¿Era cierto?

—No —exclamó con súbita desesperación el más alto mientras, instintivamente, su mano detenía aquello que la había provocado—. Pero podría ser de otra manera Raphael.

El ninja dejó de envolver la esfera y volvió a sentarse, mirándolo fijo, confundido, pero con un dejo de esperanza.

—¿Cómo?

—Ven conmigo. Tú y yo en mi bodega, está en la zona de los muelles, nadie nos molestará allí. —Notó el ligero cambio en la mirada de Raphael y afianzó el agarre de sus manos—. Me refiero a que podríamos empezar de nuevo solos, sin presiones sobre qué pensarán o dirán; o preocuparnos si lo aceptarán, porque… ¿tu familia sabe que viniste a hablar conmigo?

Raphael negó con la cabeza.

—Los obligaré a aceptar.

—¿Y a mí? ¿Me obligarás a vivir con ellos después de lo que nos dijimos e hicimos? ¿Y tú? ¿Soportarás sus críticas a tú y yo de nuevo juntos?

Raphael bajó la mirada, y allí, en el conjunto de manos sobre sus muslos halló la causa de la reiterada negativa del más alto.

" _Le pides regresar, cuando el que lo dejó ir y debe volver eres tú"_

Alzó de nuevo la mirada y se levantó. Le entregó la esfera y con los primeros rayos del Sol asomándose entre los edificios, caminó en dirección a la alcantarilla.

El próximo, sin duda sería un año interesante.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **:B!**

 **¿Qué decidió? ¿Qué rayos va a hacer Raphael? ¿Regresará con Slash? ¿Se quedará en casa? ¿Qué va a decir Casey? (:v la loca del Rasey ataca)**

 **¿Van Hardy dejará de hablar como voz-off de comercial de telenovela?**

 **¡No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de esta madre que juro acabar algún día!**

 **Lo juro porque tengo mil pendientes (no olvido los fics pedidos ¿eh?) y porque estoy a nada de caer al hospital. En realidad a base de fuerza de voluntad acabé éste, me siento fatal.**

 **¡Feliz Navidad a todos nwn/ !**


	2. Quizá

Su respiración está agitada.

" _Lo haré. Es… lo correcto, lo que quiero."_

Luces navideñas, pequeñas guirnaldas decorando las esquinas.

Nunca el titilar de la serie de luces en el árbol había absorbido la atención de Rapha como esa mañana.

 _Rojo verde, amarillo, azul naranja, naranja verde, amarillo azul y rojo, verde._

 _¿Quedarme o irme, decirlo o hacerlo, lo haré no me atrevo…?_

 _de hecho tengo miedo._

Se encoge contra el respaldo del sillón y estrecha aún más sus brazos contra su torso. El acompasamiento de sus emociones al cambiar de las luces en la suave tonada que emana el chip musical es lo último que necesita y sin embargo acaba de ocurrir.

Se muerde el labio, más agobiado de lo que puede admitir.

Rompe el abrazo en que se tiene metido y observa sus manos: sus dedos tiemblan y las palmas están frías; a su costado, la esfera reposa aún dentro de su pañuelo.

—Lo siento pero yo…

—¡Rapha! —grita la voz apresurada de Mikey, y con la misma prisa que tiñe la voz del menor su cuerpo salta del sillón y sella sus labios—, ¿trajiste la salsa de arándanos que te pedí?

Mecánicamente, su mano sujeta la lata a su otro costado y la pone en alto, apretándola tanto que la etiqueta rechina contra el metal.

—¡Bien, porque la necesito ahora! ¡También a ti, ven a echarnos una mano!

—¡…Voy! —grita con una voz que tiembla en los bordes tanto o más que sus piernas.

Camina a la cocina y tras la cómplice sombra de la cortina roja que oculta su rostro se da unos segundos antes de entrar a escena.

" _Es tu última Navidad con ellos, hazlo bien"_ Un nauseabundo vuelco golpea sus entrañas al escuchar las voces de sus hermanos y mejor entra, antes de arrepentirse y dejar la lata sobre la mesa y correr al exterior.

O dejar la esfera abandonada en el sillón por siempre.

—¿Y, qué quieres Mikey?

El menor voltea a verlo un segundo antes de regresar su atención a la olla que revuelve con apremio; repasa con la vista la mesa y con ella le señala un bowl con carne roja dentro.

—Ponla a marinar mientras Leo termina de picar las verduras.

—Sí, cómo sea —Toma leche, cebolla y algunas especias del estante antes de regresar a la mesa—, hazme espacio Leo, Gordon Ramsey necesita apoyo.

—Espera —dice con lentitud, pero claramente emocionado—, cortar cosas muy pequeñas alternando el filo o el centro de la hoja de mi katana es mejor entrenamiento del que pude pensar, creo lo haré más seguido.

—Claro… pero igual hazme espacio —Aparta un poco la tabla de picar que usa Leo y coloca sus utensilios en la pequeña esquina libre de la mesa; a los pocos segundos, un suave gruñido capta su atención: Leo le mira con fastidio mientras una nubecilla negra de estática vibra sobre su cabeza.

Su mirada temblorosa cae de nuevo en sus utensilios.

" _Hazlo bien."_

Respira hondo y sonríe, empujando sus cosas aún más a la orilla.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué dices que es buen entrenamiento? ¿Has despedazado sólo cosas grandes últimamente?

La nubecilla desaparece y en su lugar, un poco de confusión se instala. De nuevo con gran espacio en la mesa, regresa a su labor.

—…sí, no tan grandes pero, tampoco tan pequeñas como una zanahoria o patata. —Sonríe—. Mikey pidió cubos de un centímetro y eso es lo que hago —Le muestra una pequeña regla de plástico y mide algunos cubitos—, los primeros se me pasaron por casi un milímetro, pero ahora todos miden lo exacto, ¿impresionante no?

Sin dejar de batir, el de rojo cierra los ojos mientras un suspiro alegre escapa de sus pulmones. ¿Cuántas veces ha podido escuchar a Leo tan relajado como ahora? No comenzará a contar pero, sabe que no son muchas. Su alegría suele ser extrañamente tranquila, lista para convertirse en fría adrenalina si el peligro se presenta; pero en este instante, habla de centímetros y patatas como un niño que habla de juguetes y caricaturas. Una risita no tarda en aparecer. Después de Mikey, Leo es quizá el más infantil en cuanto a gustos se refiere; Donnie y él, por el contrario, son más reservados y sobrios respecto a sus aficiones.

Niega con la cabeza un par de veces sin dejar de sonreír: el mayor y el menor más propicios al juego y la imaginación, y los hermanos de en medio, más juiciosos y serios. Asunto curioso que jamás dejará de impresionarle.

—Bastante Leo, buen trabajo hermano —dice mezclando con una cuchara los ingredientes en su bowl—, tal vez el año que viene puedas cortarlos en el aire y no en la mesa.

Apenas termina de decirlo, la discreta sonrisa que curvaba sus labios desaparece tan rápido como la emoción de Leo crece ante la propuesta.

—Es buena idea Raph, tal vez lo haga ahora —Toma una zanahoria y está por lanzarla en alto cuando su brazo se detiene a medio camino—. ¿Porque no traes tus sais? Hace mucho no entrenamos juntos.

—Es cierto, hace mucho que nosotros, los cuatro no…

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que entrenaron juntos, que Sensei compartió sus conocimientos equitativamente?

No lo recuerda.

De pronto, su nostalgia se torna amarga y la sonrisa de Leo le parece superflua, propia de un niño rico que comparte sus juguetes con el pordiosero que halló camino a la juguetería.

¿Entrenar juntos? ¿Para qué? ¿Para ver cómo Leo posee nuevas habilidades heredadas por Splinter mientras sus hermanos y él cuentan únicamente con las aprendidas en el fragor de la batalla por la supervivencia?

Ahora es la cuchara de madera la que rechina entre sus dedos.

—No gracias Leo, mejor acabaré esto de una vez para saber dónde está el genio, porque ayudando para la cena definitivamente no —Con descuido y premura, toma el tazón y lo mete a la nevera, salpicando algunas gotas sobre el piso en el proceso—. Suerte con tus centímetros.

Sus pasos antes tímidos y nerviosos, ahora lo sacan de la cocina con duras zancadas y algo más que un puñetazo a la cortina. La sangre hierve en sus manos temblorosas que apenas contiene de hacer llenar de golpes cualquier cosa y mejor apoya la frente sobre la pared.

La frialdad que emana de la roca calma sus sentidos, ralentiza su respiración. Su puño libera la cuchara y las astillas que se desprenden de ella.

—¿Por qué eres así? —susurra, soltando un golpe con la mano que aún permanece en puño—. ¿Qué, acaso no… puedes ser menos Raph, aunque sea esta noche? Contenlo, tú puedes…

Toma una respiración profunda y la suspende a mitad de su garganta, donde a pequeños sorbitos la hace salir junto con la furia que hace temblar su espina dorsal; y en ese momento descubre que de nuevo tiembla, pero de miedo.

Como el animal atrapado que es, su furia entra en auxilio a su necesidad de sentirse protegido, a salvo. Sólo que no es un enemigo, sino una situación la que está atacando su estabilidad, sus volátiles sentimientos.

Tanto buenos como malos.

—Hazlo, sólo dilo, te perdonará…

—¿Raph? ¿Qué tienes?

La suave voz silbante de Donnie desconecta su mirada del suelo, así como su frente de la roca. Recupera el temple de a poco y adopta una pose desafiante.

—Nada. ¿Dónde estabas? La cena no se hará sola.

La preocupación y extrañeza en el rostro de Donnie son reemplazadas por una triunfal sonrisa.

—En realidad yo creo que sí Rapha. Ven a ver —Corre a su lado y empujándolo por el caparazón lo lleva a su laboratorio, dándole apenas tiempo al de rojo de patear lejos los restos de madera—. Te presento a la "Pequeña Señorita Horneadora"!

Allí, entre el reinante caos del suelo, un pequeña máquina rosa se alza desde una manta sucia de aceite y masa.

—¿Señorita? ¿Es en serio Don?

El de morado bufa molesto antes de enfocar su atención en el control remoto entre sus manos.

—"Macho alfa barba larga pelo en pecho" es muy largo, por no mencionar antihigiénico. —Dos agradables sonidos electrónicos después la máquina comienza a vibrar y un pastelillo sale de uno de los orificios circulares en su superficie—. Vamos, ¡pruébalo!

¡Pop, pop! Dos pastelillos más son expulsados y su mirada renuente los sigue hasta el piso, donde el primero espera pacientemente a ser probado.

—No.

—Vamos Raph, sólo una mordida. Mikey está demasiado ocupado y Leo no abandona la regla que le presté; si la cocción es ya la adecuada podré empezar a hornear los definitivos con la salsa de arándanos que trajiste, vamos bro...

Un respingo de desconfianza a los muffins enmascara la inseguridad en sí mismo.

¿Si lo prueba, si da luz verde a la "Señorita Horneadora" y va por la lata de arándanos a la cocina, estará haciendo las cosas bien o siendo más hipócrita de lo que ha sido en toda su vida?

Mira a Donnie. Su mirada de cachorro atrapado en incendio siempre lo desarma, de hecho, la de todos sus hermanos. En ocasiones como esta, en que recoge un panquecito de una sucia manta y lo muerde con gusto, se pregunta si él posee esa mirada y alguna vez, sus hermanos han cedido a sus peticiones.

—Sabe bien Donnie, pero le falta sabor. Creo que con los arándanos y poco de crema bastará.

—¿Sí? Gracias Raph —Presuroso apaga la máquina y toma los panes sobrantes del suelo—. Sabía que podía contar contigo. Mikey come lo que sea y Leo me llenaría de indicaciones sin fin o no querría hacerlo. Y yo... bueno, soy el creador de la máquina así que mi opinión no vale mucho, pero la tuya sí, porque siempre dices lo que piensas y no te andas con rodeos. —Señorita en brazos y bajo el marco de la puerta, se detiene al ver que Raph no le sigue—. ¿Vamos a la cocina de una vez?

—¡Raph! —vuelve a gritar Mikey, más exasperado que antes—, ¡ven a ayudar, no te escapes!

—Mejor vamos antes de que llame a Splinter.

Donnie sale y el de rojo escucha sus sentidas disculpas hacia Mikey debido a su tardanza; el menor las ignora en un grito jubiloso por la posibilidad de hornear muffins en segundos y el silencio regresa a la cocina, tal y como el ruido lo hiciera segundos atrás hasta el laboratorio.

Así de pequeña es la alcantarilla.

Su casa.

Su hogar.

O el de su familia, si la esfera en el sillón es colocada en otro árbol esta noche.  
No hay espejos cerca, pero sabe que su expresión es la de un cachorro atrapado en incendio. En el derrumbe de su hogar.

En momentos como estos, en que hay una guerra dentro de sí y sus sentimientos son más frágiles que nunca, se pregunta si su mirada bastará para convencer a todos de que está haciendo lo correcto.

De que su esfera y la de Slash, estarán en el árbol indicado esta noche.

* * *

Wuuuuuuu!

Creí/creyeron que jamás actualizaría esto pero… ¡no es cierto! Sí lo hice uwu

Btw, yo quería subirlo el primer día de diciembre pero, la Navidad oficialmente aún no llegaba. Hoy en la calle escuché canciones de "La Hermandad" y "Las ardillitas de Lalo Guerrero" y well, ahora sí ya es Navidad bitches xD

México mil x3

Como parte del milagro de Navidad, este fic este este, estará completo antes de acabar el año, ya tengo todo listo ;u;

No mmes que cute nwn

Bye nwn/

~No dejes que Celestia o NightmareMoon te envíen a la Luna.


	3. No

**_No_**

—Sigue batiendo la masa Raph, así, más duro, ¡oh, eres el mejor bro! ¡Buen chico Raph!

Rápido y con los puños llenos de masa apuntando a Mikey, Raphael se yergue de la mesa observándolo con tanta indignación que en su mirada dos flamas refulgen.

—Mikey no me animes así, ¡no soy un perro!

—Lo siento Raph —dice con una risita y la lengua de fuera—, ¡pero es que lo estás haciendo muy bien! El pastel quedará esponjoso como nube y todo por tu fuerza bruta!

Las llamas alcanzan nivel de incendio pero se obliga a apagarlo con el viento de un hondo suspiro y regresa a amasar con fuerza.

—¿Y bien? ¿Crees que tu Sorpresa Verde triunfe o sólo piensas envenenarnos por diversión?

—¡Claro que triunfará Raphie! ¡Trabajé en ella todo el año! —Abandona su posición de fiel asistente al lado suyo y del estante más alto de la alacena saca varios botecitos y una maceta.

—El té verde es de la mejor calidad: "Omotenashi" de Hokkaido, ni más ni menos! Las algas son del estanque más bonito de Central Park y cuidé a estos chicos día y noche! —Acaricia la cabeza de uno de los gusanos que se asoma de la maceta y lo abraza contra su mejilla—. Casi lamento tener que comérmelos, son como mis hijos, ¡pero todo sea por hacer un pastel aún más delicioso que el de nuestro quinceavo Día de la Mutación! ¿Puedes creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde esa noche? ¡Yo no! ¡De hecho, apenas digiero que hayamos salvado al mundo más veces de las que puedo contar con los dedos! ¡Bro esta Navidad será la más increíble de todas!

 _ **"Navidad"**_

Si fuera una bomba, esa palabra sería su detonante para reducir la ciudad a escombros, pero como en realidad es un arma, destruir lo que está en alcance directo a sus cañones sería lo natural; sin embargo, ahora mismo es una arma sostenida por manos temblorosas, asustadas del daño que sus balas, sus palabras, puedan causar sobre aquél que las reciba.

¿Cómo pensó en siquiera abandonar a su familia?

Mikey lo dijo, ¿cuántas veces han salvado ya al mundo?, ¿y cuántas de esas veces se han visto truncadas por la falta de alguno de ellos?

Son un equipo, una familia, y como tal deben seguir… y todo por la sencilla razón de que no sabe tener a ninguno de sus hermanos fuera de su vista.  
Una especie de ansiedad cariñosa brota de su pecho, sus entrañas, y no le deja en paz hasta que todos sus hermanos están al alcance de sus sais y por ende, de su protección.

 _"Tiene que aprender solo"_ dijo una vez cuando Mikey salió a buscar suerte con Bradford para hacerlo su amigo y, minutos después, su corazón palpitaba en angustia por no saber dónde estaba. _"Jamás debí dejarlo ir"_ dijo mientras corría en su búsqueda.

Y lo mismo ha ocurrido con todos sus hermanos. Ya sea por enojo, autonomía o necesidad, cuando los deja ir, necesita saber que estarán bien, que regresarán a salvo.

Mikey perdido con aquel asqueroso acné a punto de explotar; vagando en el bosque en compañía de esas tontas ranas. Leo secuestrado por Karai, durmiendo incontables horas en la bañera. Donnie enfrascado en sus pensamientos y no en el peligro que le rodea, siendo herido de otras maneras en lugares más sensibles y complicados.

Y luego está Sensei... su corazón se encoge como si fuera el mismo niño pequeño que ocultó sus lágrimas cuando la imagen de Sensei instándolo a ser fuerte se desvaneció entre las llamas de la hoguera, mientras él respondía con un puchero y ganas de abrazarlo.

¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!

Así que tranquiliza sus manos y sostiene con fuerza sus armas, y en un suave movimiento de su pulgar sobre la masa, da un cálido y sentido adiós y disculpa.

—Lo siento Mikey, tengo que irme. ¿La masa ya está bien así cierto? —Se limpia rápidamente las manos y da media vuelta—. No me siento bien.

—Está bien bro. _No problem_ —murmura Mikey.

Y es que no parece quedar otra cosa qué decir o hacer cuando tu hermano se pierde por minutos observando al vacío y en su expresión, algo más profundo que la tristeza se asoma.

/*/*/*/*/*/

" _No me siento bien"_ repite para sí mientras corre a su habitación y cierra de un portazo.

Desde la mesita de noche, el tphone invita a llamar al nuevo número agendado.

"— _¡Raphael, espera! —exclama el más alto alcanzando al ninja—, anota esto: —Desde su muñeca un pequeño holograma muestra en naranja ocho dígitos enmarcados por dos signos de gato—. Es el número de mi teletransportador. Si tienes problemas llámame, estaré allí en un segundo. —Apaga el holograma y la esquina de sus ojos capta cómo el último destello naranja refulge en el rostro de Raph. Suspira, aún sin palabras o expresión gutural alguna, el niño es y será un libro abierto para él._

— _En un segundo, sin importar lo que decidas yo estaré allí Raphael. Ahora ve."_

Una náusea insoportable y dolorosa burbujea en su interior y se desploma en la cama, ocultando el rostro en la mullida almohada apenas caer.

Pero sus ojos siguen abiertos, y su mano sujeta el tphone.

Necesita llamarle a Slash.

Busca el número.

Pulsa llamar.

Su voz tiembla; la foto de Spike oculta bajo la alfombra es más agobiante que nunca.

—Slash…

—No te preocupes, entiendo Raphael.

—…

* * *

I have a doubt that does not let me sleep at night (lie):  
Are there people reading from the United States?  
The statistics of the previous chapter prove it and well, I know that here almost nobody comments (meh ;n;) but I was amazed to see more readings from there than from here.  
Do you like my work? Would you like me to translate it to English or just Google translator?

Reply in the comments/Diganme en los comentarios (aja!)

Bye nwn/

~No dejes que Celestia y NightMare Moon te envíen a la Luna.


	4. Está hecho

¡Oh, la penúltima parte de este fic!

Por una parte me alegra haberlo subido en capítulos, porque si no, el final sería aún más ignorado que estos caps.

Meh.

Aún así espero que les haya gustado, espero poder subir la última parte el 24 o 25 de este mes. Luego decidiré hacia qué rumbo llevar la decisión de Raphie. Acepto sugerencias uwu

Oh, pobe de mi bebé ;n;

Nos leemos al final nwn/

* * *

 **Está hecho.**

—Bueno chicos, ahora que la cena ha acabado, me gustaría compartir unas palabras con ustedes. Juntos hemos pasado por…

La boca de Splinter se mueve, pero no escucha gran cosa de lo que dice. Discretas sonrisas, miradas ocasionales a cada chico en la mesa y elegantes movimientos de sus manos dan énfasis a sus palabras.

Unas que Raph no escucha, pues sólo culpa y tristeza llenan sus sentidos.

Mira a Leo, completamente atento a las palabras de su padre.

Donnie, quien presta atención pero sólo un poco más de la necesaria.

Mikey lame discretamente los restos de su plato mientras finge oír.

Y él trata de no mostrar su infinita tristeza.

"— _¿Por qué soy así Sensei? ¿Por qué no puedo controlarme como mis hermanos?_

— _Es porque tú estás mucho más conectado a tus sentimientos de lo que ellos están —responde limpiando con suavidad los surcos de lágrimas que recorren su infantil mejilla—. Podrás creer que eso es malo pero, tener el corazón tan claro como el agua de un estanque tiene sus ventajas. Siempre serás sincero contigo y los demás, pero sólo si dejas que tus sentimientos se reflejen sobre el agua tranquila. Si te contienes demasiado, te confundirás. Sólo aprende a liberarlos correctamente."_

—Así que, Feliz Navidad hijos míos.

—¡Feliz Navidad Sense…!

—Voy a vivir con Slash a partir de ahora, me iré de casa esta noche, antes del amanecer.

La firme declaración cae como bloque de plomo sobre el dulce ambiente familiar del comedor. Las sonrisas en los rostros caen de a poco, transformándose en muecas de confusión y extrañeza.

Y el respetuoso silencio se convierte en mutismo de desasosiego.

—¿Qué tu qué? —pregunta Leonardo estupefacto, reaccionando primero a duras penas—. ¿Por qué así, por qué ahora?

Sus nervios se doblegan ante la aparente provocación violenta de su hermano y voltea a verlo; el de azul ya está de pie. Lo imita. Pero en el proceso, sus ojos chocan con los de Splinter, y su postura firme y desafiante se tambalea peligrosamente.

—Eso no importa. Es m-mi decisión y me voy.

—Sí importa Raphael. Desde que mutó, Slash… no es de fiar. ¿Olvidas esa noche?

El cuestionamiento le crispa de inmediato y mira a Leo con odio, pero sabe que algo más como miedo o aflicción podría escaparse por sus ojos y observa la mesa.

Qué pregunta tan tonta, ¿cómo podría olvidar esa noche, esa pelea en el tejado y esa sensación fría y hormigueante en sus dedos al sujetar la navaja con mortales intenciones?

—Esa noche pasaron muchas cosas pero ahora todo está bien. Nos ha ayudado en misiones, cuidó la ciudad mientras no estábamos, ¡nos ayudó a recuperarla! Y lo sabes.

Leo entrecierra los ojos, Raph tensa más los puños. ¿Acaso está cuestionando la valía de Slash?

—Sí, pero eso no cambia su naturaleza.

—Tampoco mi decisión.

—¿Tu decisión de abandonar a tu familia Raphael?

—¡No los estoy abandonando! _—_ grita golpeando la mesa con ambos puños _—._ ¡Vendré cada patrulla y no faltaré a ninguna misión! —desesperado, no le importa arrojarse al agua con tal de acorralar a su hermano y exclama—: ¿o qué, me estás echando del equipo de una vez Leonardo?

Por unos fríos segundos, la respiración del de azul se detiene en sus pulmones y niega con la cabeza, descubriendo por primera vez cómo se siente una verdadera insubordinación.

E inexperto y lleno de dolor, da una respuesta igual de poderosa y desesperada.

—Tú mismo te estás expulsando.

El líder no le ha golpeado físicamente, pero la declaración duele tanto que da un pequeño paso atrás y debe sujetarse del respaldo de la silla para no retroceder más o bajar de nuevo la mirada.

—Entonces adiós.

La herida ésta vez es de Leo. No esperaba esa respuesta, y mucho menos, dicha con esa mirada fría como roca y puños tensos, listos para pelear apenas dé una señal de también querer hacerlo.

Y se rinde.

—Adiós Raphael.

Sus rodillas pierden fuerza y un gimoteo escapa a medias de su garganta. ¿Realmente acaba de echarse del Clan? ¿Acaso…

Una mano sujeta suavemente la suya.

—Piénsalo bien Raph —murmura Donnie tratando encontrar su mirada—. Creo que ahora no es un buen momento para decidir cualquier cosa.

La tibieza en las palabras de su hermano le hiere y crispa por partes iguales ¿cómo puede ser tan amable con él a pesar del daño que les está haciendo?

— _..._ Ya lo hice todo el día Don —responde sujetándose la dolorida sien, cubriendo al mismo tiempo su mirada temblorosa—, y a cada segundo me convenzo de que es lo correcto. Si lo pienso más explotaré Donnie, para bien o para mal.

—¡Entonces hazlo! ¡Raph no puedes irte así! _—_ exclama Mikey sujetando con fuerza su otra mano _—._ ¡No puedes dejar el equipo, ni a nosotros tampoco, somos una familia!

—¡Slash también es mi familia! —estalla zafándose del cariñoso agarre con un furioso arrebato—. ¡Que haya mutado no significa que sea un desconocido! ¡Él aún es la tortuga que creció conmigo y quiero que esté a mi lado! ¡Y esto, todos sus reclamos hacen que deba irme, porque no lo aceptan! ¡Si vivo aquí con él será un infierno para todos!

—¡Slash no es Spike Raphael! —grita Leo, perdiendo su siempre inquebrantable compostura—. ¡Es un mutante peligroso y si nunca hemos salido a capturarlo es porque no lo ordené por respeto a ti! ¡Y si por un segundo crees que él es bueno y no te dañará estás muy equivocado! ¡Una vez ya lo hizo, estuvo a punto de matarte y nada le impide volver a intentarlo! —Desesperado de que sus palabras no logren llegar a su hermano y esa peligrosa decisión se lleve a cabo, su temple se quiebra y trata de hacerse entender por la fuerza, sacudiéndolo bruscamente por los hombros—. ¡Si te vas con él no estarás a salvo, al menor desacuerdo se volverá en tu contra y te matará porque es un monstruo, entiende Raph!

Duele mucho, demasiado. Un golpe con la katana hubiera sido mejor. Cualquier cosa sería mejor comparada al sufrimiento que carcome su corazón y desarma todas y cada una de sus defensas.

Ya no es un animal herido y acorralado: es una criatura agónica y abandonada a su suerte.

¿O un monstruo?

"— _No es eso, aún iré contigo._

— _¿Vendrás? Entonces, ¿qué pasa Raphael?_

— _Duele._

 _Un hondo suspiro cruza la línea telefónica y en ella reconoce la total comprensión de Slash, misma que antes se manifestara a través de gruñidos animales._

— _Eso es lo último que quiero. Guarda la esfera por mí. Tal vez, otro día, tengamos otra noche para los dos. Cuídate. Prométeme que dormirás un poco más. Feliz Navidad Raphael."_

— _ **Mientes, él no es…**_ —murmura, o eso pensó hacer, pues si bien su boca se encuentra entreabierta, reconoce a los pocos segundos que ningún sonido ha salido de allí—. _**¿Qué? No…**_ —Notando que ha perdido la capacidad hasta hace poco adquirida de expresar sus sentimientos a su familia el nudo que cierra su garganta y ahoga sus pulmones crece denso y fuerte. Trata de llevarse una mano a la boca como intento físico de obligar su voz a salir pero a medio camino, el puño de Leo se tensa y eleva a altura de su rostro; ligeros sonidos a su alrededor le alertan que sus hermanos imitan al mayor y así, sabe están listos para reaccionar apenas su mano se mueva un poco más—. _ **¡No iba a atacarte Leo! ¡Es que yo, no puedo…!**_ —Los observa. En sus ojos hay una intensa mezcla de miedo, nerviosismo y confusión—. _**¡Yo tampoco soy un monstruo!**_

De nuevo el recuerdo de una esfera refulge y lastima su memoria, pero esta vez no es la de Slash, sino la suya, la de Mikey. ¿Así se sienten sus hermanos? ¿Cómo frágiles esferas que protegen su vida si la suya, más brusca y potencialmente peligrosa esfera verde y roja pone en peligro el equilibrio del árbol y por ende, de toda la familia?

— _ **Yo me puse en esta posición, quizá sí lo soy…**_

Lágrimas comienzan a agolparse en sus ojos pero les ordena regresar; sin embargo, heridas y demasiadas, erran el camino y se acumulan en su garganta a tal grado que lo que pretendía fuera una orgullosa sentencia, suena más como un quejido lastimero.

—Entonces, tomaré mis cosas —Con lentitud, sus manos temblorosas toman las de Leo por los codos y las separa de su cuerpo—, gracias por la cena.

No espera más. Da media vuelta rápidamente y su mente marca un itinerario fácil de seguir apenas cruce el umbral de la cocina ya que a partir de allí, cada paso será responsabilidad suya. Está tocando la pequeña cortina roja cuando…

—Raphael.

La voz de Splinter resuena en el silencio y hace vibrar las lágrimas que penden de sus ojos y presa de una calma que realmente no existe ni siente, padece el derrumbe de su último dique de rudeza.

De fuerza animando al miedo a ser valiente.

—¿Sensei?

Por un segundo todo lo anteriormente dicho no importa; Raphael aún puede hablar y eso disipa parte de la angustia de Splinter, pero su voz sale pequeña, cautelosa, dolorosamente aterrada y triste.

Aun así, la mitad está hecha.

—¿Por qué hijo?

Los ya escombros se convierten en apenas moronas y se concentra en no caer, mientras su voz lucha por abrirse paso entre el caos de sentimientos y hallar la respuesta satisfactoria que antes tampoco pudo encontrar.

—Porque…

—¿Sí?

El chico ordena temple a su corazón, da media vuelta. Su voz palidece ante la benévola mirada y se esconde tras su alma hecha un nudo en su garganta.

— _ **Lo extraño mucho…**_ —La muda declaración toma más esfuerzo del previsto y baja la mirada—, _**pero tampoco quiero irme. ¿No puedo tener ambos?**_ —Una risita brota con un deje de histeria y apenas logra detener con el dorso de la mano el surco de lágrimas que comenzaba a mojar su mejilla—. _**Sólo quiero dejar de lastimar a todos, pero no puedo y sólo termino hiriéndome a mí. Soy incapaz de encontrar la opción que no hiere a nadie y…**_ —de nuevo nada ha salido de su boca y eso es todo, no puede soportar más. Un par de lágrimas caen por sus mejillas y furioso consigo mismo, con la situación, con su torpeza, da de puñetazos a la pared y la cortinilla roja antes de salir corriendo de allí y de un portazo, encerrarse en su habitación.

De pronto todas sus posesiones están fuera del casillero y en un instante, desaparecen en una espesa bruma.

Ha comenzado a llorar.

¿Por qué en Navidad siempre le pasa esto, más bien, porqué se lo provoca?

¿Por qué pelear, por qué terminar llorando?

¿Sirve de algo hacerlo, contenerlo?

No lo sabrá pues ahora mismo es incapaz de hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas apropiadamente por más confuso que eso resulte. Y precisamente por eso se ignora.

Lo de hace rato fue quiera o no una decisión y debe continuar con ella. Vendrá a cada misión lo quieran allí o regresen a casa, asistirá a los entrenamientos aun si Sensei lo echa del dojo e incluso, la Navidad siguiente ayudará en la cena. Pero ahora debe empacar.

En un segundo saca de abajo de la cama la mochila marrón que alguna vez tomara de una canaleta en las alcantarillas mete todo aquello indispensable para la nueva vida que va a enfrentar.

Armas de repuesto, las bandanas que junto con sus hermanos se fabricara a lo largo de los años pero jamás ha usado, ropa para las misiones especiales, ropa humana para las misiones todavía más especiales, algunos dulces que aún conserva del Halloween pasado; corre a su cama y toma todas las latas de insecticida que encuentra. Regresa al casillero y mientras de puntillas rebusca en la repisa más alta, sus dedos tocan un sobre.

Su corazón se detiene unos segundos sólo para volver a palpitar con tanta fuerza que lo escucha retumbar en sus oídos. Sabe que hay allí, pero se niega a aceptarlo, así que lo abre esperando hallar cualquier otra cosa, la que sea, pero la realidad se planta con fuerza y las instantáneas que a lo largo de los años tomara de su familia aparecen una tras otra.

Splinter meditando, Leo dibujando en la esquina de la servilleta el logo de _Space Heroes_ , Donnie dormido sobre el teclado de su computadora de escritorio, Mikey tratando de arreglar la pluma mecánica que rompió tras jugar con ella por horas, todos juntos en el árbol del dojo tras regresar a Nueva York.

Se inclina a guardar el sobre pero a medio camino sus rodillas se vencen y al segundo siguiente está en el piso, con sus manos debatiéndose entre cerrar la mochila o comenzar a vaciarla.

—¿Qué demonios hice? —se pregunta quedamente, y el llanto brota aún más doloroso al no saber si se refiere a lo que acaba de pasar en la cocina o la promesa a Slash.

Slash…

" _Si tienes problemas llámame, estaré allí en un segundo_. _En un segundo, sin importar lo que decidas."_

Al instante, su mano busca el tphone pero antes de sujetarlo cae al suelo, y se acurruca sobre sí mismo.

—Necesito ayuda… —murmura, y una parte de su cabeza sabe que esto es lo más cerca que jamás estará de admitir sus propias limitaciones—, pero no tuya Slash… —un sollozo ahogado sale de su garganta y golpea el suelo furioso, dolido. ¿Cuándo aceptará que Spike ya no existe?

—Déjame entrar Rapha.

* * *

Ya saben lo que dicen: no es navidad o fic de TMNT si Leo y Raph no discuten x3

¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Raph se irá o se quedará? ¿Quién toca la puerta? ¿Será Leo, Donnie, Mikey o quizá... otro gato?

Dime lo que piensas en los comentarios o, dime si mejor debo abandonar esto.

Bye nwn/

~No dejes que Celestia y NightmareMoon te envíen a la Luna.


	5. Si amas algo

Gracias por llegar al final de esto, en verdad gracias por la paciencia.

 **Sólo un favor, en algún punto de la lectura hallarás un link de YT, cuando llegues allí por favor pon la h, las dos t, una p una s el : y dos / quita los (( )) que puse, copialo en YT y reproducelo. Sé que suena a mucho trabajo pero enriquecerá tu lectura.**

Si lees según las palabras por minuto estándar (? el audio y el final del fic debería empatarse.

Nos leemos al final nwn/

* * *

Su llanto se detiene y su incrédula mirada recorre centímetro a centímetro su habitación hasta posarse en la delgada silueta del otro lado de la puerta.

¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué, cómo?

Pero la voz, amable y paciente, apacigua sus sentimientos durante los aprensivos segundos en que acepta su presencia y justo como su dueño, se desliza suave por su corazón, ingresando a él con apenas resistencia.

Y es que quizá sólo el sabe cómo sortear los letreros de _keep out_ sin golpearse.

—Sí.

La puerta se abre con lentitud y el rostro tranquilo de Casey Jones aparece, contrastando terriblemente con el suyo aún lloroso y húmedo.

Suelta la mochila y se gira, dándole la espalda mientras se limpia las lágrimas con movimientos torpes de sus manos y muñecas.

—Hey Raph.

—Hey Casey —murmura. Su voz rota hiere su orgullo y más lágrimas teñidas de un dolor distinto al de hace unos instantes vienen—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—La cena aún no está lista, así que pensé en venir a verte, ¿estuvo mal?

Por instinto rehuye la mirada y ésta cae a sus temblorosas rodillas; pero prefiere culpar a la adrenalina de la discusión antes de admitir que se debe al terrible descargo emocional de también aquella discusión y las sujeta con las manos, concentrando allí toda la fuerza de su estrés.

Lo mismo con Casey; no desea admitir que su visita es lo mejor y peor que faltaba por pasarle y deja caer los hombros con un bufido de indiferencia.

Pero al vigilante esos instantes de vacilación no le pasan desapercibidos y se acerca con cuidado, sentándose detrás suyo.

—Tomaré eso como un no —dice revisando con la mirada los kilos de posesiones en el suelo, pero sólo uno capta su atención—. ¿Un pañuelo? Raph no sabía que eras tan delicado.

La esfera.

Un escalofrío recorre su caparazón y en un movimiento gira y arrebata el envoltorio al humano. Pero al lograrlo un segundo de terror le invade al pensar que ha vuelto a "romper" a alguien pues lo siente vacío entre su apretado puño. Esta por empezar a jadear cuando en la otra mano del chico ve la esfera, pero no la de Slash, sino la suya.

—Te ves bien —comenta girando el delicado objeto entre sus dedos—, ¿la hiciste tú?

—Sí —responde ya más calmado, esquivando sólo el rostro. Está demasiado cansado como para seguir girando.

—Lo supuse, tiene tu trazo por todos lados. —Sonríe una última vez al rostro infantil en el adorno y lo regresa al de rojo, que de inmediato vuelve a resguardarlo en su inusual envoltorio. La fragilidad que denota el ninja al proteger el objeto entre su cuerpo encogido es demasiado para Casey que francamente preocupado, decide que de nada sirve la sutileza y busca la mirada del menor, inclinándose un poco dentro de su campo de visión para lograr atraparla —. Rapha —llama suavemente, acariciando su hombro con la punta de sus dedos—, ¿qué pasó amigo?

El apenas perceptible calor de los dedos de Casey le consuela de una manera tan ridícula que de nuevo un doloroso nudo vuelve a atormentar su garganta y no puede más. Lo ocurrido, sumado a su oscuro futuro como perpetuo mudo sentimental hiere más de lo que puede admitir y agacha la cabeza, resignándose a la vergüenza de que Casey le vea tan débil.

Pero en vez de eso, justo cuando el mayor inhala profundamente y espera oír una sonora carcajada, los dedos se transforman en brazos y su cabeza está en alto, apoyada en el cálido hombro de Casey.

—Ven aquí.

La súbita cercanía le toma por sorpresa, pero el tranquilo aprecio que Jones transmite en su abrazo es tan reconfortante que antes de siquiera notarlo sus ojos se inundan y una terrible opresión lastima su pecho, una que, sorprendentemente, parece conformarse por palabras.

Y rompe a llorar.

—¡No lo sé! —confiesa en un grito amortiguado por la sudadera—, yo, pensé que quería irme, cumplir mi promesa a Spike de… —Otra vez ese maldito nombre teñido de recuerdos y dolor. Se muerde los labios tratando de contener sus sollozos pero es inútil, su autocontrol se ve sobrepasado por el cúmulo de sentimientos y termina dosificando su tristeza en pequeños quejiditos—, a Slash de nunca dejar que nada malo le pasara, de estar siempre con él. ¡Pero no puedo abandonar a mis hermanos, a Sensei… a Slash…! —Sus manos pierden fuerza y su cuerpo cae hacía delante, Casey le atrapa de inmediato y sin razonarlo, se aferra a la seguridad que el humano le ofrece sujetándose de su cintura, halando la tela que le cubre en enojados y torpes tirones—. Casey, ¡no sé qué debo hacer…!

El chico siente sus propios ojos arder al escuchar toda la angustia que embarga a su amigo y lo abraza con más fuerza, trazando pequeños círculos en su caparazón para ayudarle a terminar los sollozos particularmente hondos. Y aunque un nudo comienza a formarse en su propia garganta, lo obliga a desaparecer en una exhalación.

Decir lo que Raph necesita es más importante que cualquier cosa que pudiera estar sintiendo.

O deseando.

—Sí sabes Raph, claro que lo sabes. Por algo hoy tomaste una decisión, ¿no es así? —Lo separa con gentileza de su cuerpo y vuelve a buscar sus ojos, los encuentra. Sonríe—. Rapha, tú eres un excelente amigo, y aunque no lo admitas también un excelente hermano, y por eso tu bonito corazón se confundió tratando de hacer felices a todos y llevó todo al extremo. Pero Rapha, irse, no siempre significa que debas irte.

—¿Eh? —responde mirándolo mal, secándose las lágrimas con las vendas de los nudillos—, Casey, eso es ridículo, no juegues conmigo.

—No lo hago Raph, sólo digo la verdad —lo suelta un instante y toma la esfera del suelo—. ¿Esto qué es y dónde va?

Los ojos vuelven a humedecérsele y baja la mirada.

—Una esfera, y va en un árbol. Pero no sé en cuál...

—Hey —llama firme pero amable, deteniendo sus lágrimas—. ¿Pero y si la pusiera en un frutero, o quizá en una cama, dejaría de ser esfera?

—No. Casey no sé a dónde quieres llegar...

—Ni yo —admite con una simpleza que provoca una risita en el ninja y alivia su propio corazón—. Pero creo que me estoy acercando. Lo que quiero decir es que, sin importar a dónde vayas tú vas a seguir siendo parte de tu familia, y aun si vives aquí hasta que los brócolis del espacio nos venzan tú siempre serás el Raphael de Spike, de Slash. ¿Entiendes Raphie?

Poco a poco las palabras de Casey cobran sentido en unas todavía más enredadas y pertenecientes a su infancia.

Y escucha a Sensei:

" _Las esferas nos representan como familia, así nos recordamos que a pesar de a veces estar dispersos en nuestros propios asuntos e intereses formamos parte del mismo árbol y siempre estaremos juntos, y si nos perdemos, siempre podemos seguir las ramas, sin importar cuán lejanas o enredadas estén."_

—Tampoco significa que nunca puedas regresar. Estar aquí o allá no es una sentencia, es una oportunidad de estar en ambos lados. De quizá... —Sus manos le traicionan y sujetan las del ninja con desesperación. Un suspiro resignado después las libera y le entrega la esfera mientras sonríe—. Sólo... Inténtalo Raph: visita a Slash más a menudo, ve a algunas de sus misiones, platica con él, entiende qué es lo que ahora pasa por su cabeza. Hazte su amigo una vez más, pasa... pasa más tiempo con él. —Se separa de golpe y le da la espalda, hallando otro curioso envoltorio en el suelo que irónicamente, le recuerda al que oculta en su sudadera y deseaba entregar un día venidero—. Algo podría pasar entre ustedes. O quizá no, y entonces Slash deberá dejarte libre. Aceptar que deseas estar en otro lado, y quererte desde donde estés.

El ninja observa el objeto que Casey le acerca y extiende la mano para tomarlo, pero a mitad de camino duda y cierra su puño.

—Pero los chicos, Sensei…

Casey bufa divertido y le toma por los hombros.

—Raph ¿no me has escuchado todo este tiempo? No vas a abandonar a nadie, sin importar lo que decidas. Claro que les ha sido difícil entenderlo, no les diste tiempo de nada pero ahora están allá afuera esperando que digas adiós. Y yo confío en ti, y esperaré a que decidas, a que —aventura una furtiva caricia a las cintas de su bandana—, entiendas lo que digo.

Raph le mira fijamente, sopesando todas las palabras que ha recibido ésta noche.

—A nadie. Sin importar lo que decidas.

Tras un suspiro, extiende la mano y toma el envoltorio, saca la esfera de Slash.

—Quiero estar con él.

Casey cierra los ojos suavemente y le palmea el hombro.

—Entonces que bueno que vine a verte ¿no? Seguro que ni te despedías de mí.

Una franca risa donde parte de su nerviosismo escapa brota del ninja, que sólo asiente con timidez antes de sujetar su hombro y esquivar el rostro.

—No me gusta decir adiós Cas.

Es sólo un instante, pero el ligero roce de sus miradas reúne en ambos el valor de acortar las distancias entre sus frentes y quedarse así unos segundos, sólo respirando.

—No me gusta decir adiós Cas.

—No lo estas haciendo.

 _"Porque siempre serás mi Raphie."_

El mayor toma la iniciativa y se separa, palmeando su hombro una vez más.  
Raph sonríe y toma la mochila del suelo, guardando con cuidado el sobre de fotografías.

—Gracias Jones —dice de espaldas, con la mano ya en el picaporte—. Eres el mejor amigo que una tortuga pudiera tener.

Abre la puerta, y aunque el primer paso es el más difícil consigue darlo sin mayor angustia, o al menos eso cree hasta que la visión de una tortuga con otras dos tras suyo le roba el aliento una vez más.

—Leo...

El líder alza una mano en afán conciliador y tras un suspiro, extiende la misma y muestra un shuriken.

—Me tomaste por sorpresa Rapha, nunca esperé que algo así llegara a pasar; tener al equipo en un sólo lugar es esencial para dirigir rápido e ir a misiones en un instante. —Esboza una sonrisa a medias—. Tener a mis hermanos alrededor es importante para mí —Percibe que sus palabras provocan nueva tristeza en su hermano y se acerca un paso, colocando el shuriken entre sus manos—. Es mi favorito, y tu misión será cuidarlo. Me lo mostrarás cada que vengas a entrenar o pasar el rato, también en las misiones. ¿Lo harás por mí hermano?

El metal del arma se siente tibio. ¿Cuántos minutos Leo lo sostuvo antes de dárselo? Lo observa, es mucho más pequeño que cualquiera que tengan ahora. ¿Acaso...?

—Sí.

Ahora es Leo quien lo sostiene y se consuela en un fuerte abrazo.

—Cuidate, por favor. Tu habilidad de meterte en problemas me asusta.

Donnie y Mikey sonríen y se acercan al ahora abrazo grupal.

—Te deseo suerte hermanito.

—¡Tomaré tu habitación en la mañana!

La broma disuelve la triste emotividad del acto y se separan, intercambiando apenadas sonrisas hasta que Splinter se acerca, y con cariño posa ambas manos en los hombros del chico.

—Quizá nunca logré hablar contigo Raphael, pero sé que oyes y, espero que halles lo que aún no buscas. Sé feliz hijo mío. Estaré encantando de recibirte cualquier día.

Sus labios tiemblan y corre a abrazarlo, ocultando el rostro en su hakama como miles de años atrás; pero en el cintillo algo duro toca su mejilla y entre la tela, distingue el tphone de Donnie mostrando el número celular de Casey.

—Pero siempre oíste —murmura luchando por mantener su voz entera—, y supiste poner a mi lado con quien puedo hablar.

La vieja rata sonríe conmovido y lo separa de sí, extendiéndole una suave sonrisa.

—Alguien te está esperando hijo mío.

Una furtiva caricia a su mejilla, las manos de los chicos le despiden con efusividad y sale de la alcantarilla corriendo entre los tejados tan rápido como sus piernas dan.

/1bhtviNS4Lo#t=2m38s))

Saca su tphone, marca el único número enmarca por signos de gato.

—¡Slash!

—¿Raphael? ¿Qué ocurre? Te escucho agitado.

—¡Es porque estoy corriendo! —exclama emocionado—. ¡Voy para allá Slash!

 _—¿Fue difícil?_

—Como respirar.

El mutante sonríe tan feliz que no cabe en sí mismo, pero otra posibilidad más oscura cruza su mente y frunce el ceño.

—¿Te echaron de casa Raphael?

—¡Casi! —admite riendo un poco—, pero estoy bien ¡Todo está bien! ¡Slash, voy contigo Slash!

El más alto se cubre la boca para ahogar el jadeo causado por la tan abrumadora felicidad que inunda su pecho y asiente.

—Estaré en el tejado.

—¡Ya casi estoy allá!

 _—¿Por qué lo hiciste Casey Jones?_

Suspira.

 _—Por lo mismo que usted. Si amas algo…_

Slash corta la señal y corre a su encuentro, hallándolo tras una rejilla de ventilación. La ligera capa de nieve en sus hombros le llena de una ternura que no comprende y la retira a suaves toques, sonriendo.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar.

El ninja se quita la nieve restante y sólo sonríe.

—Yo también. —De la mochila saca ambas esferas y las entrega—. Vámonos Spike —al instante nota su error y añade, agitando la cabeza con nerviosismo—: Slash, Slash.

El mutante también niega con la cabeza, pero embelesado ante lo que ocurre frente a sí. Raphael es suyo, y él pertenece a Raphael. El pasado quedó atrás y los resentimientos ya no existen, sólo el cariño que guarda su nombre de mascota, y la entrega que vislumbra en su nombre de mutante.

¿Cariño? No, quizá es algo más. Algo que nació de la convivencia, de secretos murmurados a media noche y confidencias sentimentales antes y después de cada misión, de tiernas caricias y dulces cuidados, de noches enteras en vela escuchándolo hablar, observándolo dormir.

Algo que permaneció oculto y herido en su corazón desde que el ninja prefirió a su familia, y ahora resurge brillante y cálido con la llamada recibida minutos atrás.

Algo que por fin puede ver la luz y expresarse sin miedo alguno, pues el ninja esta noche está aquí.

Este año, este día, Raphael es su regalo de Navidad.

—Spike podría estar bien. —Toma los adornos y carga al ninja, que se muestra sorprendido pero se mantiene entre sus brazos—. ¿Sabes Raphael? Por fin podré cumplir mi promesa.

Apenado, el menor le mira a los ojos.

—¿Promesa?

—Hacerte feliz. Cuando muté sólo eso deseaba. Y creo que por fin podré hacerlo.

Y lo besa.

Los rígidos pero cálidos labios de Slash tocan su mejilla y el mundo se detiene, así como la sangre en su cuerpo.

Y sus mejillas se encienden. Aunque despacio, pues así son sus más suaves sentimientos para entenderse a sí mismos.

—¿Slash?

—¿Sí Raphael?

—Creo que, al fin entiendo porqué quería venir.

* * *

No mmes, no mmes no mmes!

¡Acabé este fic!

Oh Deos soy tan feliz, me gustó tanto el resultado…

Jujuju… sí, acabó en Slashael, mi OTP suprema. ¿Pero vieron? Metí Rasey, porque la amo, es mi vida ;u;

*Explota debido a la contradicción*

Gracias por llegar al final de esto conmigo, y gracias por tu rw si es el caso.

~No dejes que Celestia o NightmareMoon te envíen a la Luna.


End file.
